


Like Father, Like Son

by AiFlora



Series: Of Love and Hate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFlora/pseuds/AiFlora
Summary: "Like father like son!" she spat. He let his amusement show through an elegant smirk, his eyes glinting at how the humor he'd found in the situation was clearly lost on her. Although Lucius had indeed assisted in giving birth to him, it was snape who raised him. And, Just like his late godfather, he too was probably going to die at the hands of the dark Lord due to his unrelenting love of a Muggle-born.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Of Love and Hate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160222
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Like Father, Like Son

“Harry potter has died.” The all too familiar voice scraped its message into the contours of his mind. Finding space for the message in the forefront by shoving everything else violently out of the way. It made his mind feel far too full. Pressed to the point of bursting, but with no such potential release of pressure.

Those around him griped their heads and ears in a primal instinct at self preservation, but to no avail as revealed by the screams and tears. Draco hid his own pain behind a smirk and laugh. There was no getting used to the slimy, forced feeling of his Master’s presence in his mind, but it has become second nature to hide that it bothers him.

This is good news for The Dark Lord. The world really isn't at a loss without Potter, but for some reason the wizarding world viewed him as the end-all-be-all. Them giving up is now a given. Voldemort has won.

This should be good news for Draco as well, but, you see, Draco has a problem. Well, he has many problems, but this one amplifies all the others. If his father was anyone else, his problems would be gone (or at the very least more manageable). Unfortunately, he didn’t choose to be born, let alone who would be responsible for his birth. 

Anyway, back to his problem. 

Turns out, he’s in love. Stupidly so with Gryffindor’s Golden Lioness. The insufferable know-it-all who’s dogged his heels in academics since year one and even bested him in battles with her bravery and resolve. The bane of his existence and the source of majority of his beatings.

He’s sure that the only reason he’s been allowed to live this long is all thanks to his godfather for noticing (before even he himself had) and having the foresight to teach him occlumency. Despite this, nothing he’s done thus far has prepared him for this situation.

His feet had carried him as instructed, despite his mind focusing all of its cognitive resources on finding a solution to his biggest problem yet: how to save Hermione Granger—his reason for living—from certain death.

Despite being the second smartest of his year according to academics, he’s never excelled in strategy. Self deprecating thoughts lamenting his lack of dedication to that specialty now took up half of his thinking power as he stands amongst his peers.

It’s time. He’s been called upon to stand behind the most powerful wizard in the world, and beside the most sorry excuse for a father he’s ever met. Where he really wants to be standing is in between the aforementioned monsters and whatever is left of Hermione’s innocence.

this thought causes him to look her way, but he’s swift to cover the mistake with a sneer at her. Unfortunately, now he _has_ to walk over to their wretched side, or else risk making her even more of a target of their wrath

"Like father like son!" she spat. He let his amusement show through an elegant smirk, his eyes glinting at how the humor he'd found in the situation was clearly lost on her. Although Lucius had indeed assisted in giving birth to him, it was Snape who raised him. And, Just like his late godfather, he too was probably going to die at the hands of the dark Lord due to his unrelenting love of a Muggle born.

He met and held his mothers eyes as he made his way across the minimal vast distance between sides, knowing better than to glance in Voldemort's direction, lest he see the true source of Draco’s confidence—a silent vow to protect Hermione from his place behind Voldemort's back.

He would pick up where his God Father left off, and she too would hate him for it.


End file.
